Penser en quatre dimensions
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Deeble. En troisième année, Hermione trouve un moyen efficace de faire sa montagne de devoirs. Dommage que ce soit illégal.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant tout, je remercie Deeble de me permettre de traduire ses fabuleuses fics, et Merlin sait que c'est un plaisir ^^

Et j'en profite pour remercier le duo de choc qui a accepté encore une fois de bêtaiser mon travail : Aë et Socks... Merci les filles ;-)

* * *

**Penser en quatre dimensions.**

**Chapitre Premier :**

_Disclaimer: _

_Deeble :Je ne suis pas JKR. Je lui suis, cependant, reconnaissante de nous laisser bricoler son univers Potterien tant que nous n'essayons pas d'encaisser de l'argent ce faisant._

_Sevy4eveR :Comme à chaque fois (et croyez-moi, ça me fend le cœur ^^) rien ne m'appartient... sauf la traduction._

* * *

Hermione et ses livres se traînaient en direction de la tour de Gryffondor et, somnolant à moitié, elle souhaita avoir plus de temps. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de voir de l'humour dans cette pensée, bien sûr - elle avait _amplement_ le Temps, des heures entières étaient littéralement à sa portée, autant qu'elle en désirait.

L'étonnant collier rebondit légèrement contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle marchait (seule, parce que Harry et le Demeuré avaient décidé d'ignorer deux ans d'amitié à cause d'un stupide probablement-même-pas-mort-de-toute-façon rat). Elle secoua la tête pour en retirer les irritantes pensées concernant ces deux mufles et retourna à son dilemme: plus de devoirs que tout autre élève de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné le Retourneur de Temps qui avait rendu possible de suivre les grilles horaires de dix cours, mais avait insisté pour qu'il ne soit activé que pour ces cours et rien d'autre.

«S'il vous plaît, utilisez-le avec prudence,» avait ajouté la directrice adjointe avec une expression mi-sévère et mi-satisfaite. «Vous êtes la première troisième année de cette génération à avoir l'autorisation de l'utiliser. J'espère que vous n'en abuserez pas.»

«Je ne vous décevrai pas, professeur,» avait vivement répondu Hermione.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ce serait si épuisant. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait commencé à moins songer à l'importance de ne pas décevoir le professeur McGonagall au profit de l'importance de ne pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Ou à Ste Mangouste, râla-t-elle en pensant encore à la douzaine d'utilisation possible du Sisymbre et quand le récolter. Elle rit, puis plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Rire de ses propres blagues n'est-il pas un premier signe de folie?

«Ou est-ce se parler à soi-même?» murmura-t-elle, ce qui l'amena à pousser un gloussement hystérique.

_Voilà_, pensa-t-elle, _la limite est atteinte_. Elle avait quatre devoirs pas-encore-écrits à rendre cette semaine - cette semaine! Jamais auparavant elle n'avait attendu la dernière minute comme ça, et en plus de cela, il y avait trois épreuves qui se profilaient et cinq chapitres de 'Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs' à lire qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre à plus tard. Les tâches s'étaient accumulées alors qu'elle avait passé ce week-end à peaufiner ses recherches pour la défense de Buck (_toute seule_, naturellement), et maintenant, elle était bel et bien coincée. Veiller tard ne serait pas conseillé cette fois, elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures la nuit dernière.

Elle fut fortement tentée de s'installer dans son lit au dortoir et d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour revenir une heure en arrière. Elle se sentit légèrement coupable que ce ne soit pas sa conscience qui l'en empêche, mais plutôt la pensée que Lavande ou Parvati pourraient entrer et découvrir le pot-aux-roses, alors qu'elles venaient de la voir en train d'avaler son dîner à la table des Gryffondor avec un livre sur les créatures magiques calé contre le pichet de jus de citrouille. (Elles pouvaient sembler idiotes, mais elle doutait qu'elles soient aussi stupides que les garçons qu'elle avait cru être ses amis. Et dire que le Demeuré lui avait demandé comment elle faisait pour suivre autant de cours à la fois, non mais honnêtement! Comment pensait-il que se soit possible autrement ?)

En tout cas, elle ne se fichait pas d'avoir plusieurs versions d'Hermione Granger disséminées dans Poudlard; elle aurait à les réunir afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur elle-même.

La salle de Sortilège vide fut en vue à l'instant où l'idée lui vint.

ooOOoo

«D'accord,» dit Hermione en s'asseyant à un des bureaux après avoir jeter sur la porte le sort de Verrouillage le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait et un sortilège de Silence convenable sur la pièce. «Ici, je devrais pouvoir faire tous les devoirs en multipliant les heures avant le couvre-feu, puis revenir en arrière et travailler sur autre chose pendant que mon premier moi lira Potions de Grands pouvoirs. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque le temps sera écoulé pour nous toutes? Mon premier moi retournerait dans mon deuxième moi et retournerait en arrière ... oh, ça poserait problème. Non, je pense que je ferais mieux de laisser plus de temps entre les deux. Alors, je pourrais peut-être revenir ici demain après le dîner et me rejoindre ici ce soir? Je suis pratiquement certaine que ce modèle de base de Retourneur de Temps dispose d'au moins un mois de retours possibles de toute façon, ça devrait probablement fonctionner.»

«Ça fonctionnera certainement,» déclara sa voix dix mètres plus loin.

Hermione réussit avec effort à cacher le choc de voir de façon inattendue son autre elle assise sagement à un autre bureau.

«Ne devrais-je pas être celle qui reviendra en arrière?» demanda-telle à son sosie avec une touche de rudesse. «C'était mon idée.»

«Je _suis_ toi», répondit l'autre Hermione en souriant. «C'était donc mon idée aussi.»

«Très bien,» admit l'Hermione originale. «Eh bien, ne gaspillons pas du temps qui devrait être utilisé pour les devoirs.»

«J'ai déjà pris soin de Potions de Grands Pouvoirs - ou, plutôt, tu vas t'en charger, alors au travail», déclara l'autre jeune fille en sortant une plume de son sac. «Je m'occupe de l'Arithmancie.»

«Et autoritaire avec ça», grommela Hermione dans un souffle, mais elle était heureuse que le plan mis au point dans le désespoir ait porté ses fruits.

A cet instant, deux autres Hermione apparurent dans la salle, et elle se sentit un peu moins optimiste.

ooOOoo

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?» demanda-t-elle brusquement après un long moment de silence. «Deux me suffisent, merci.»

«C'est ce que tu penses aujourd'hui, mais mardi tu changeras d'avis,» dit l'une des nouvelles arrivantes.

«Après tout, tu as une tonne de travail cette semaine,» convint l'autre.

«Je suppose,» dit Hermione dubitative. «Comment-»

Mais sa question fût interrompue par un pop, rapidement suivi par deux autres.

«Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin,» dit-elle, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. «Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? Dois-je m'attendre à encore plus de moi?»

_Pop_.

«J'en ai marre», dit-elle platement en gardant le visage couvert.

«Désolé», déclara la septième Hermione du futur. «Je pense que moi aussi. Je me suis promis que ce serait la dernière fois.»

«Bien, tant mieux,» dit Hermione qui commençait à souhaiter avoir été se coucher, «pourquoi ne lanceriez-vous pas chacune un autre sort de verrouillage sur la porte pour faire bonne mesure pendant que j'établis un programme afin de compléter le circuit à suivre quand je suis vous.»

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et établi qu'elles étaient parties pour se joindre à elle (à plus ou moins quelques minutes près) à 18h30 le dimanche. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup voyagé - la dernière venait du dimanche suivant.

«Grâce aux pouvoirs dont je dispose en tant qu'Hermione originale, je décrète que vous vous identifierez par un jour de la semaine, celui d'où vous venez,» entonna-t-elle, provoquant plusieurs gémissements.

«C'est de moins en moins drôle à chaque fois que tu l'entends,» souffla Samedi Hermione à Dimanche.

«Je sais qu'il pourrait sembler que nous avons tout le temps du monde, mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous occuper de notre raison d'être?» rappela Lundi Hermione, qui semblait ressentir le besoin de défendre son encore-soi-même-pour-24-heures, ayant été la _elle_ la plus récente.

«Suis-je vraiment si agaçante?» murmura Vendredi Hermione. «J'ai passé un été en France, comme c'est _impressionnant_.»

«Arrête de discuter avec - euh - toi!» s'emporta Hermione, sentant un mal de tête venir à grands pas. «S'il vous plaît, choisissez simplement ... un sujet. Nous sommes huit et il y a huit objectifs, donc écrivez ce que vous allez prendre à côté de votre date sur ce parchemin et attaquez.»

«Attends une minute - pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?» déclara Mercredi Hermione, souriant à sa propre blague. «Tous ces travaux sont à rendre cette semaine, ce qui signifierait que les versions ultérieures de nous ont eu à sécher les cours après le premier tour. Si je me connais bien, et c'est le cas, je ne songerais jamais à aller en classe avec des devoirs inachevés, même si ça _pouvait_ rentrer dans l'ordre finalement.

«C'est vrai!» dit Hermione d'un ton accusateur à Jeudi et Dimanche. «Vous avez clairement terminé ces attributions déjà, que faites-vous ici?»

«C'est le moment idéal pour travailler», déclara Samedi d'un air penaud. «Je voulais avoir une longueur d'avance sur la semaine prochaine.»

«Eh bien, nous avons déjà gaspillé dix minutes,» soupira Hermione en prenant son livre de Potions. «Notez simplement quelle attribution vous traiterez personnellement ainsi je saurai quel jour le faire.»

Deux heures plus tard, elle termina le dernier chapitre de son livres de Potions, s'étirant dans son siège, elle regarda les sept filles aux cheveux hirsutes écrire et lire studieusement. Elle se sentait mieux.

La panique qui s'était emparée d'elle plus tôt alors que la situation prenait des airs de l'Apprenti Sorcier avait été remplacée pat le soulagement : son problème de devoirs était désormais bien en main et elle pourrait bien dormir ce soir. C'était un peu embarrassant de réaliser à quel point elle pourrait facilement se chamailler avec elle-même, mais au moins elle pouvait faire confiance à ces Hermiones un peu plus âgées pour être d'excellentes partenaires d'étude.

C'est un bon plan, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Trois secondes plus tard, la serrure cliqueta, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle contempla, horrifiée, le professeur Rogue.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'Hermione(s) s'est fourrée dans un sacré pétrin ^^ Reste à voir ce que lui réserve Séverus comme punition...

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Que ce soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont toujours les bienvenues. Merci d'avoir lu !

Note de Socks : Hum, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu mal à la tête pour le coup ^^ J'ai peur de ne pas tout bien comprendre sur le nombre d'Hermione et pourquoi elles sont toutes là ^^

Mais là je sens que ça va se gâter ^^ (Sevy4 : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ^^)

Les p'tites notes rigolotes **d'Aë** et _Socks _:

«Et autoritaire avec ça», grommela Hermione dans un souffle, mais elle était heureuse que le plan mis au point dans le désespoir ait porté ses fruits. **XD la folie innérante à l'utilisation de cet objet de distorsion spacio temporelle**

A cet instant, deux autres Hermione apparurent dans la salle, et elle se sentit un peu moins optimiste. **XD c'est l'invasion !**

C'est un bon plan, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. _(Ou pas)_

Trois secondes plus tard, la serrure cliqueta, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle contempla, horrifiée, le professeur Rogue. **XD youpie ! Severus !**


	2. Chapitre deux

Bonjour à toutes (tous?) ! Voici la suite...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre deux :**

En pas-tout-à-fait-trois ans à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Hermione avait vu le maître des Potions irrité - habituellement quand elle levait la main dans sa classe; furieux - généralement contre Neville; et satisfait quand quelqu'un d'autre était mal à l'aise - Harry, le plus souvent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu choqué au point de rester silencieux.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il observait la classe pleine de Gryffondor identiques. Il entra, ferma la porte, se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle et regarda le groupe un moment de plus - _sans doute en train de décider si la retenue pour le reste de l'année est une punition suffisante_, pensa Hermione sombrement.

«Voulez-vous avoir la bonté,» dit-il doucement, levant un sourcil noir charbon, «de m'expliquer le sens de tout cela?»

«Je suis vraiment désolé, Professeur!» s'écria Jeudi.

«C'est juste que nous avions-» coupa Lundi.

«-Tant de devoirs,» continua Mardi, «et nous avons pensé-»

«-que ça ne ferait de mal à personne si nous prenions un peu plus de temps pour le faire», déclara Samedi d'un air maussade.

«_Silence_!» rugit le professeur Rogue. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. «Tous vos professeurs sont au courant pour votre petit bijou à l'usage très restreint. J'ai plaidé contre son utilisation, mais ma demande a été rejetée.»

Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. «De toute évidence,» ajouta-t-il inutilement. «Mais même moi, alors que je suis prêt à _concevoir_ le pire venant de votre personne, n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous voudriez jouer si cavalièrement avec le continuum du temps» - une pause, une respiration profonde - «pour des _devoirs _!»

Hermione et toutes les anciennes versions d'elle eurent un mouvement de recul.

«De quand êtes-vous?» demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

«Je suis en temps réel,» répondit Hermione, les yeux baissés. «Elles viennent de lundi à dimanche. L'idée m'est venue ce soir et elles sont toutes apparues avant que je n'aie une chance d'y penser plus sérieusement. En fait,» ajouta-t-elle, «je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai rassemblé tant de moi si notre temps d'étude devait nécessairement prendre fin avec vous nous trouvant ici. Vous pensez bien que je me serais arrêtée après la première tentative.»

«Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant», déclara Samedi.

Ce qui piqua la curiosité d'Hermione, aussi profonde soit la difficulté dans laquelle elle était. «Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?» demanda-t-elle au professeur Rogue. «_Monsieur_,» corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

«Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en mesure de me questionner,» gronda-t-il, «ni n'importe laquelle d'entre vous. Mais puisque vous voulez savoir, je pouvais sentir la puissance du sort de verrouillage depuis un couloir adjacent. Il m'a semblé raisonnable de penser que Black» - une pause pour ricaner - «était derrière la porte, et qu'aucun simple étudiant ne pouvait gérer ça.»

«Je suppose que l'effort combiné de huit étudiants aurait pu faire l'affaire, monsieur,» murmura Hermione, réalisant que c'était Dimanche qui avait dû les mettre dans le jus.

«Huit _vous_, sans aucun doute,» dit-il hargneusement.

Hermione, trop en colère contre ses elles-mêmes pour remarquer le compliment déguisé, répondit: «Dois-je aller vers les cachots immédiatement pour la retenue ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous que nous y allions toutes ?»

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux. «Oh bien sûr, je suis impatient d'expliquer ça à tous les étudiants que nous pourrions rencontrer. Vous» - Il fit un geste vers Hermione - «retournerez dans votre chambre immédiatement. Vos doubles vont retourner dans leurs chambres tout de suite également, je crois que j'ai.. . Eu assez de votre compagnie pour la soirée.»

Abasourdie d'avoir échappé si facilement à la punition, Hermione bégaya un «oui monsieur» et se précipita pour ramasser ses affaires.

«Oh, et Miss Granger?» ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête en arrière vers elles comme il avait mis sa main sur la poignée. «Ce sera - laissez-moi voir - une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit cents points de moins pour Gryffondor.»

Faire perdre plus de points à sa Maison en une seule soirée qu'elle n'en avait gagné dans toute sa carrière à Poudlard signifiait donc, et largement, qu'Hermione ne dormirait pas bien après tout. Ses problèmes de devoirs antérieurs faisaient pâle figure en comparaison. Comment pourrait-elle faire face à ses camarades de classe demain? Gryffondor n'avait que huit cent trente points quand elle avait quitté la Grande Salle après le dîner.

Peu après minuit, il lui vint à l'esprit que les autres mécréants, de un à sept jours dans le futur, devaient être de retour aussi, ce qui la fit se sentir momentanément mieux pour des raisons qu'elle se fichait d'examiner de près. Puis la pire de toutes les pensées la frappa.

Elles auraient à revivre ce soir à sept reprises.

«Je souhaite que ce stupide Retourneur de Temps puisse me ramener au début de l'année scolaire», marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller, «pour que je puisse me dire à moi-même de me sortir de la tête que suivre dix cours en un an était une bonne idée.»

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà Severus n'y est vraiment pas allé avec le dos de cuillère, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

En même temps, Hermione et sa philosophie 'fonçons tête baissée, on verra bien ce que ça donnera' l'ont bien cherché, non ? ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pensez à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre...

Note d'Aë : Bon, bon ^^ impatiente de voir la suite ^^

J'attends la VF, cette fois-ci XD

Note de Socks :Je m'attaque directement à la suite, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce qui va arriver ensuite ! Ça promet d'être marrant !

Note de Sevy4eveR bis : Merci les filles... ^^

* * *

Les p'tites notes rigolotes **d'Aë** et _Socks _:

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu choqué au point de rester silencieux. _(Une première ! ^^)_

J'ai plaidé contre son utilisation, mais ma demande a été rejetée.» _(M'étonne pas de lui ça ^^)_

«Huit _vous_, sans aucun doute,» dit-il hargneusement. _(Son pire cauchemar, fois 8… Le pauvre ^^) _«Huit _vous_, sans aucun doute,» dit-il hargneusement**. (Admiratif, Sev ?) **Sev4 : ça se pourrait bien ^^

Abasourdie d'avoir échappé si facilement à la punition, Hermione bégaya un «oui monsieur» et se précipita pour ramasser ses affaires. _(En effet)_

«Ce sera - laissez-moi voir - une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit cents points de moins pour Gryffondor.» _(Ah oui, je me disais aussi ^^) _

Elle auraient à revivre ce soir à sept reprises. _(Ah oui tiens ^^ C'est ballot ^^)_

«Je souhaite que ce stupide Retourneur de Temps puisse me ramener au début de l'année scolaire», marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller, «pour que je puisse me dire à moi-même de me sortir de la tête que suivre dix cours en un an était une bonne idée.» _(Ça c'est sûr ^^)_


	3. Chapitre trois

Bonsoir à toutes !

Raah la la... je suis désolée pour ce très long délai de publication *se répand en excuses larmoyantes* ^^

Voici donc le chapitre trois, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre trois :**

Hermione se réveilla au son de l'irritant réveil Diseur de Bonne Aventure que Lavande avait acheté lors de la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, qui, ce matin, poussait des cris perçants: «Je prédis qu'il va t'arriver d'indicibles horreurs aujourd'hui si tu _ne_ te lèves pas tout de suite!» (_Je prédis qu'il va m'arriver d'indicibles horreurs _si je me lève, pensa Hermione, maussade.)

Elle n'avait regardé ni Lavande, ni Parvati alors qu'elle trébuchait jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle ne s'était pas regardée dans le miroir pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents plus puissamment que nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas regardé Harry ou Ron (elle lui avait rendu son prénom, car elle c'était elle, maintenant, la Demeurée de Gryffondor) pendant que ses pieds la menaient vers la sortir de la salle commune en direction du petit déjeuner, et elle avait obstinément refusé de regarder les sabliers des Maisons trônant dans le hall d'entrée qui montraient que Gryffondor était hors de la course, excepté pour la dernière place.

C'est seulement quand la table fut pleine d'étudiants, dont aucun ne dit un mot sur le changement stupéfiant du classement, qu'elle osa lever les yeux. Seamus piochait d'énormes morceaux de pain perdu.

Parvati et Lavande avaient toutes les deux leurs têtes _Levons Le voile du futur. _Ron passait les œufs à Harry tout en parlant de Quidditch - «... tu devrais essayer ce mouvement, maintenant que ton Éclair de Feu est de retour,» dit-il, ponctuant la phrase en lançant un regard méchant dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle cligna des yeux. Il ne serait certainement pas encore sur l'histoire du balai confisqué par le professeur McGonagall si Gryffondor était à environ trente points de zéro.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux sabliers lui donna confirmation : les rubis de Gryffindor retirés la nuit étaient toujours là - à une vingtaine près, du moins. Personne n'avait pu noter cela, alors que le score des Maisons changeait le classement d'une cinquantaine de points dans un sen s ou dans l'autre au cours d'une journée typique. Cette tournure des événements était presque aussi surprenante que le maître des Potions faisant irruption dans la salle de classe la nuit dernière, et la seule explication qui s'offrait à elle était que le professeur Dumbledore avait arrangé les choses entre cette nuit et maintenant. Peut-être que huit cents points semblait trop dur pour lui.

Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur le petit déjeuner, elle regarda subrepticement à la table des professeurs. Le directeur était en train de tartiner un morceau de pain grillé avec de la gelée et de parler au professeur Lupin sans aucune trace de cet air amusé qu'il serait en droit d'arborer après avoir sauvé la journée. Le professeur Rogue, en revanche, fronçait les sourcils sur ses flocons d'avoine. Il leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien et plissa les yeux.

_Eh bien_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était rapidement détournée, _il se console sans doute en sachant que je vais être presque aussi misérable qu'aujourd'hui en tentant de garder intact le temps durant toute la semaine à venir._

ooOOoo

Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile. Elle réussit à plutôt bien empêcher la débâcle en créant des scénarios de toutes sortes, bien qu'elle ne pourrait jurer ne pas avoir confondu le rôle de Mardi avec, par exemple, celui de Mercredi. Alors qu'elle passait sombrement la tête hors de la salle de sortilège après le dîner lundi soir, il lui vint qu'elle aurait à faire semblant d'être surprise de voir le professeur Rogue,

et elle se demanda si toutes ses futures elles-mêmes devraient désormais agir aussi. Décidant que ce n'était pas une question sur laquelle s'attarder si elle ne voulait pas finir par perdre la tête, elle entra, ferma la porte - un sort de verrouillage serait plus sûr, estima-t-elle - et se concentra sur son maintenant détesté Retourneur de Temps.

Cette nuit-là, elle s'attribua le mérite de l'horrible idée de se multiplier, préférant en sourire plutôt que de se rendre malade.

Mardi elle observa son deux-jours-plus-jeune-qu'elle-même dans sa compréhension naissante que ceci Pourrait Être une Mauvaise Idée et pensa, _tu n'en connais pas la moitié._

Mercredi, elle joua la je-sais-tout.

Jeudi elle bredouilla une excuse à son professeur furieux. Elle remarqua que, juste avant de hurler, sa bouche avait eu un tic pendant qu'il observait la conversations entre la volée d'elles-mêmes, mais elle n'avait su que faire de cette information.

Vendredi, elle s'insultait. Ce qui la fit se sentir plutôt mieux.

Samedi, elle dit que c'était un «moment idéal», et elle réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, alors qu'elle venait de terminer un bon paquet de devoirs.

Dimanche, elle ne dit rien après s'être expliqué sur sa présence, reconnaissante que sa pénitence tire à sa fin. Elle lu en avance pour les Potions - elle ne voulait donner au professeur Rogue _aucune_ raison de retirer des points à son futur elle-même - et attendit que l'homme qui lui avait assigné ce livre fasse irruption.

Pour ce faire, son siège lui avait donné une vue imprenable sur le côté de la porte, c'est ainsi qu'elle vit son visage lorsqu'il se tourna pour partir, juste avant qu'il ne se retourne de nouveau pour enlever points.

Il ... souriait. Pas un sourire en coin, un vrai _sourire_.

Hermione faillit ne pas reconnaître l'homme. C'était profondément troublant.

Elle pensait avoir cerné le professeur Rogue, une fois passé le petit malentendu de sa première année : mauvais, non; mesquin et méchant, oui. Il pouvait apparaître quand on l'attend, le moins mais il était toujours prévisible une fois sur place.

Cette théorie captivante le hissa au statut d'énigme, et Hermione Granger abhorrait les mystères non résolus.

La lutte interne fut brève. Elle soupira.

Demain soir, elle reviendrait.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Eh bien voilà ! Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi Severus sourit-il autant ? ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... c'est toujours très gratifiant pour la traductrice (et pour l'auteur aussi ^^)

Note d'Ae : Bon, Sev sourit ^^ j'attends donc de voir la fin ^^


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Bonsoir tout le monde... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre :**

Ce fut facile, vraiment. Après les cours du lundi - une semaine et un jour après que tout cela ait commencé - Hermione attendit que tout le monde descende pour le dîner, puis tranquillement, entra dans la chambre des garçons de troisième année et chipa la cape d'invisibilité de Harry au fond de sa malle. Elle la garda dans la poche intérieure de ses robes pendant qu'elle mangeait machinalement son dîner. Plus tard, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs vides, elle enfila son bien emprunté et s'expédia à 20h30 le jour qui ne prendrait jamais fin.

A 8h45 le professeur Rogue s'arrêta pile à l'intersection du couloir, comme s'il allait entrer dans le mur. Il sortit sa baguette d'ébène et passa près d'elle, suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse sentir le vent créé par ses longues robes d'enseignant. Après qu'un _Alohamora_ murmuré se soit avéré insuffisant devant la puissance de huit Hermiones, il murmura une autre incantation qu'elle ne put entendre. Un bruit assourdissant retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra.

Quand il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle le suivi aussi furtivement que possible, en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil à son visage, mais elle avait déjà du mal rien que pour le suivre. Elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'il marchait à grands pas vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, pas vers celui de Dumbledore, ce qui la surprit dans sa tentative de déchiffrer le maître des Potions. _J'ai promis de suivre les règles, et maintenant elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance_, pensa tristement Hermione. Il ne semblait plus important que quelqu'un soit passé outre à la déduction de points du professeur Rogue; il était sur le point de lui retirer quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux.

Non, rectifia-t-elle, j'ai mal agi. Il joue simplement son rôle préféré, celui du messager de mauvaises nouvelles.

Quand il tourna le dernier virage, le professeur McGonagall fermait pour la nuit.

«Severus!» dit-elle. «Rien de grave, j'espère?»

«Envie d'entendre une histoire Drôle?» demanda-t-il. «Bien sûr, que vous le voulez, vous vivez pour les histoires amusantes. Bien qu'il me faille vous prévenir que je vous donnerai raison à propos celle-ci.»

Les lèvres du professeur McGonagall s'étirèrent vers le haut dans un de ses rares sourires tirés à quatre épingles.

«Comme j'ai cependant plus souvent raison que vous, je suis sûre que je survivrai à l'expérience.»

«J'ai vu la plus incroyable vision dans salle des Sortilèges, il y a quelques minutes,» dit-il. «Miss Granger -»

«- Est en effet une jeune fille étonnante; c'est une telle honte que personne chez vos chers Serpentard ne possède un esprit comme le sien,» l'interrompit le professeur de Métamorphose sans manquer un battement, comme s'ils avaient déjà fait cela avant.

«Oui, oui», dit-il, en agitant une main avec irritation. «Mais pendant une partie de la soirée, Gryffondor a possédé huit esprits comme le sien. _Exactement_ comme le sien.»

«Que voulez-vous - oh ! ... Merlin !»

«Absolument.»

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue se regardèrent en silence. Sa bouche à lui était agitée d'étranges tics. Comme si le signal avait été donné, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, elle appuyée contre la porte de son bureau, lui la tête rejetée en arrière.

Hermione se frotta les yeux et se rendit compte que, de toute évidence, elle savait très peu de choses sur ses professeurs.

«Ce n'est vraiment _pas_ drôle», réussit à dire le professeur McGonagall sans s'étouffer au bout d'une minute, «mais je peux imaginer votre réaction -« Miss Granger! - Oh non, attendez - Miss Gran-_gers !_ Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor!»

Le professeur Rogue sourit à nouveau de cette façon qu'Hermione trouvait si déstabilisante. «Chacune !»

«Severus!» S'écria le professeur McGonagall, la bonne humeur quittant de son visage aussi efficacement que s'il lui avait jeté un sort.

«Je veux que Miss Granger aille au lit ce soir sans penser à autre chose qu'à la façon stupide dont elle s'est conduite,» dit-il doucement. «Je sais qu'elle ne voulait faire aucun mal, contrairement à _certains_ de vos protégés. Le fait demeure, cependant, qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux.»

«Mais huit cent points -»

«Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire drôle. Vous savez sûrement que personne mieux que moi ne peux comprendre ce qu'elle a traversé cette année. Je me souviens vous avoir rappelé lors de la réunion du personnel durant laquelle son emploi du temps a été approuvé qu'aucun enfant ne devrait faire face à cela à nouveau.»

«Votre troisième année était un peu _stressante_, si ma mémoire est bonne», l'incita à continuer le professeur McGonagall comme il faisait une pause.

«J'ai cassé cette satanée chose contre un mur après les examens de fin d'année, le saviez-vous?» dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. «Encore heureux que je maîtrisais le Reparo à cette époque. Voilà en guise d'explication,» ajouta-t-il, «ainsi vous ne penserez pas que j'y suis allé en douceur. Écoutez bien, parce que vous n'entendrez plus jamais ces mots sortir de ma bouche: Sept cent quatre-vingts points sont accordés à Gryffondor, et je regrette ne pas avoir pensé à cette méthode de travail quand j'avais son âge.»

ooOOoo

Note originale de l'auteur : Et c'est pourquoi Hermione défend indéfectiblement Rogue contre les critiques d'Harry et Ron.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lire au moins autant que j'ai apprécié la traduire ^^

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction... de Deeble, bien sûr XD

Note d'Aë : Oh, je l'adore ! Je la mets en favoris ^^

Note de Socks : Ah ah, pas mal ce retournement de situation ! Severus qui a aussi utilisé le Retourneur de Temps quand il était à l'école…

Mais qu'il donne autant de point à Gryffondor c'est du jamais vu ^^

Sev4 : Merci les filles ! Contente que ça vous ait plu ^^


End file.
